Vekra
article is being written for the Crelen Town Competition September 2019 Overview Vekra is a city comprising of over 11000 inhabitants, located in the Ragäran Hinterlands. The city is surrounded by hills and a small mountain range, and because of this experiences rain almost daily. It is well known that the town is ruled by a Vampire, Lord Olaf Harkusson who is a member of the Dreadcourt. The vast majority of its inhabitants are undead that have been risen again to work, as they say; "No rest for the damned." History In the past, Vekra was a promising hope of civilisation for the northern savages, turning into a large trading center for the surrounding tribes. Tribes from up and down the Hinterlands came here to sell their meats, pelts and to purchase tools and weapons. The Lord of the town had grown very old and near to death, but refused to part with the material plane. He spent the coffers on his quest to gain immortality, making deals with demons, devils and undead. It is not known how, but in 247 K.E Lord Olaf was transformed into a pureblooded Vampire. Since, those who were buried, or have died, have been risen to work tirelessly in the nearby mines to harvest iron and stone, as well as clearing the forests surrounding Vekra for lumber. The devastation is well known, and Mount Hasgir has been completely cleared of trees. Demography The undead have long since outnumbered the living, and as time goes on the margin grows wider and wider. Only a small population of living humans are left, who are treated as cattle for the harvesting of life force and blood. Rumour has it that the people live lives of luxury with several undead servants each, but there is no base for this claim. The number of people is estimated to be 560 (5%) and the number of undead to be 10640 (95%). City Design Vekra is encircled by 3 outer stone walls, and a fourth is under construction. Between each outer wall, there are innumerable traps and abominable creatures protecting the town. Vekra has an extreme excess of stone, and it is put to use constantly improving defensiveness. Within the city there is the District of the Damned, the Free District, and the Court of Blood. Free District The Free District is the outermost area, and surrounds the District of the Damned. The Free District comprises of many dilapidated houses that have long since been abandoned; this area is used to store the undead when not in use. Additionally, there are numerous laboratories and apothecaries where various diseases, poisons and, foul necromantic rituals are experimented with. District of the Damned This region is surrounded by the Free District, and a large iron fence separates the two districts. This area is known for the many luxurious homes, gardens and gothic architecture that houses the human population. Supposedly there are even public bathhouses, and a theatre, but we have determined this to be propaganda. The population is routinely harvested for their blood and organs. Court of Blood The innermost region of the town, is within the District of the Damned. It comprises of a large Manor situated upon the hill in the centre of Vekra. It is protected by yet another stone wall. The Court of Blood is an infamous gathering point for Vampires and necromancers, who regularly have events they call "balls." Category:Minor Locations